Currently, hybrid, electric or some other types of vehicles are known, which are equipped with a power supply device, for a drive operation, that integrates a power storage device such as a storage battery in a unit. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-274665 describes a structure which is equipped with a power supply device in the rear trunk of a vehicle body and which can suppress an external force from being exerted on the power supply device when the rear of the vehicle body receives an impact. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-139348 describes a technique for reinforcing a rear bulkhead in a vehicle body which separates a cabin and a rear trunk, without increasing the thickness of the bulkhead.